


How To Pick The Perfect Peach

by MyJediLife



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boning & Baking, Bourbon Peach Cobbler, Clyde Logan - Worlds worst Alpha, Clyde is the softest Alpha ever, Clyde smells like chocolate covered cherries and whiskey, Did I mention boning?, Even sass to last a lifetime, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rey is a Georgia Peach, Rey is an omega, Rey is spunky, Rey smells like peaches and bourbon, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Smut, WTF am I even doing?, and baking, not a slow burn, not even close, there will be boning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Clyde Logan is the world's worst Alpha. Rey is the world's sassiest Omega.What happens when they meet?Boning & Baking - that's what.I promise there is a plot. No, really.





	1. Georgia Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonnieSwims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieSwims/gifts).

> I am starting my Holiday gifting season off early, friends.
> 
> This is based on a prompt given to me by one of my most dedicated readers: BonnieSwims. It involves Clyde meetig Rey at a fruit stand, and Rey being sassy and showing him how to make a Bourbon Peach Cobbler. I added some A/B/O into it - for fun!
> 
> Bonnie, I hope you enjoy your gift... I am gonna have a ton of fun in writing it for you!
> 
> Thanks to my beta and moodboard guru: [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)... I seriously would suck without her!

[](https://imgur.com/XG2VzEx)

Clyde Logan wasn’t a good Alpha. In fact, he wondered every day if he truly was an Alpha, or if somehow the doctors had gotten his designation wrong for some reason. He hadn’t known, when he signed up for the Army after high school, that he was even an Alpha. His Momma had made sure he took the same pills every day though, since he had the flu when he was thirteen - and Clyde had never questioned what she was giving him.

It had been a shock to find out he was an Alpha, and it made no sense to him. He didn’t walk around starting fights and yelling at people like he had seen many Alphas do. He didn’t go into rut and try to have sex with the first beta he found - his suppressants saw to that.

No, Clyde figured he was about the worst Alpha in the history of Alphas, for sure.

Certainly Jimmy, or even Mellie, would make a better Alpha than he - and they were both betas. Something just didn’t make sense, as far as the whole designation world went to him, but it was simply what he was now, and Clyde had come to accept it. Even with one arm, he still had people moving out of the way to let him pass, or eyeing him warily when he doled out drinks to them at the Duck Tape every night. They didn’t treat Jimmy like that - even with his big mouth and bigger personality. And his little sister - she had the personality of an Alpha if he ever saw one.

As he drove along the backroads of rural Georgia on his way to Atlanta to pick up some equipment needed for the Duck Tape, Clyde hummed along to the radio, the open windows of his 1976 Grand Prix open to let out the sticky heat of the June morning.

Something tickled in the back of his head - like an itch he couldn’t scratch, and Clyde decided he needed to stop at the next gas station or restaurant he found to get something to drink. He was getting awfully thirsty, a thirst that seemed to grow worse and worse with every mile he drove, the plume of orangish dirt growing behind his muscle car as he pushed the accelerator.

….

Rey Sands had always lived in Georgia. Her mother had emigrated to the US from England after meeting her father - a US Army veteran. Unfortunately for her - her parents had decided, after she was born, to become drunks, resulting in a car crash that left her an orphan before she could even walk. 

It sucked, being an orphan - but it had made her tough. And as a Omega, she had to be. Constantly hounded by Alphas, who wanted nothing more than to claim her so they could rut into her, despite her using the only suppressants she could afford on a mechanics salary, Rey had taken her fair share of lumps from the Alpha population.

She looked up from her perch on the bed of her green 1977 Chevy K10 pickup as a plume of red dirt came down the road towards her. Maz let her set up shop in front of her diner, so that Rey could make a little extra money selling peaches and other veggies she grew in her backyard garden and small orchard.

Somehow, she knew whomever was in the approaching vehicle was going to change her life, and so, she perked up a bit, pulling one earbud out of her ear and straightening her hair. She couldn’t do anything about the rip in her jean shorts, or the oil stain on her t-shirt - but her hair she could at least try and manage.

Clyde almost sighed with relief when he saw the sign for Kanata’s Diner up ahead, and as he pulled into the dirt parking lot, he brought his Grand Prix to a stop next to a green Chevy pickup.

As he got out of the car, Clyde was hit with the sweetest scent he had ever experienced in his thirty-five years of life.

_ Peaches and spicy bourbon.  _ ** _Omega. Mine._ **

Something inside him twisted, and Clyde’s head turned, his eyes meeting those of the freckle-faced woman sitting on the bed of the truck next to him.

** _Alpha. Alpha Alpha Alpha._ **

Rey had heard stories of Omega meeting their Alphas, their  _ mates _ , but no one had prepared her for the intensity of the emotions that went along with it. Something twisted and flipped inside her, like puzzle pieces turning and finally fitting into place.

“Alpha…” Rey breathed out without even thinking about it. A delicious scent wafted to her nose on the warm breeze - chocolate, cherries and whiskey blended together - making her mouth water.

She sank into his eyes, molten chocolate, that were now flashing with intensity - and  _ need _ . She was sure the same emotions were mirrored in her own as she hopped off the bed of her truck and approached the man, sticking her hand out to his for a shake.

“Hi. I’m Rey.”

Clyde stood stock still as the woman approached him, his body urging him to rush forward and pull her into his arms, to protect her from any other Alpha that was around.

_ Mine. Mine to protect. My Omega. _

His hand reached out to meet her proffered one, her delicious scent curling around him as he swallowed hard before answering her.

“Hi, darlin’. I’m Clyde.”

Rey regarded him for a moment, taking note that he -  _ her Alpha _ , the voice in her head reminded her - had a prosthetic arm on his left side. For some reason, Rey knew he was bothered by people staring at it - as an Alpha, any sign of weakness would bother him, of course. So, she made an effort to move to his left side as she let go of his hand.

“Alpha, shall we go inside and talk? Maz has the best sweet tea and grits in the state of Georgia. You look  _ famished _ ,” Rey said, ending her statement with the wink of one eye at him.

“Oh, I’m famished, alright. I suppose I can have a bite ta eat,” Clyde said, lifting one side of his lips in a smirk at his spunky Omega as she walked beside him. It was odd, the way his brain was already thinking of her as belonging to him. Clyde had never considered how taking a mate would work, especially after the explosion that had taken his hand. He had simply figured he was damaged goods after that, and despite his designation, had figured no Omega out there would want a damaged Alpha as their mate.

“I don’t mind it, you know,” Rey stated as they reached the door of the diner. Rey looked up into his eyes again.

“What?” Clyde asked, his brow furrowing for a moment as he looked down at her.

“Your arm. It shows you’re a strong Alpha. Tough. You’ve got scars, just like everyone else - no matter their designation,” Rey said thoughtfully as she opened the door to the diner, stepping to one side to allow Clyde in before her.

Clyde gaped down at her for a moment, stepping inside the diner ahead of her and sweeping the building with his eyes to make sure there was no danger waiting for the Omega. Rey stepped in behind him, and Clyde’s chest puffed out a little.  _ I protected my Omega.  _ The voice in his head wasn’t one he was used to hearing, and he wondered if that was because he hadn’t found his Omega until now. His instincts were certainly kicking in.

Clyde slid into a booth, and Rey slid in next to him, as opposed to taking the spot across from him. Her scent watched over him again, making his mouth water and his length come to life in his jeans. His Omega sniffed once before putting her tiny hand on his thigh and leaning towards him, her shoulder brushing his. 

“You smell delicious. Like chocolate-covered cherries swimming in whiskey. My mouth is watering, Alpha.” Rey’s hand on his thigh squeezed the thick muscle underneath it, her lips pursing for a moment before she smirked at him. “My Alpha is so strong…”

Clyde’s face colored as an elderly Asian woman with a set of thick glasses approached. “Rey! How’s business going for you today? I see you made a friend!”

“You could say that, Maz!” Rey’s hand squeezed his thigh again, and Clyde’s face colored even more. “Maz, this is Clyde - my Alpha. Clyde, this is Maz, my now second favorite person in the world.” Rey winked at Maz, and Maz grinned in return.

“It’s so exciting, finding your Alpha! I remember the day I met my Chewie. He is such a beast, to this day. It’s a special bond, for sure, between an Alpha and their Omega. So, the meal is on me in celebration! What will you have?”

Clyde’s head was spinning so fast he thought he might faint. He liked his quiet, simple life in Boone County, where the worst thing he had to worry about was breaking up a scuffle in the Duck Tape or a raccoon getting into the trash cans out back.

Now, it seemed, he may have a few more things on his plate to worry about, if the small Omega tightly gripping his thigh underneath the table was any indication. After they placed their orders, Rey looked up at him, batting her eyelashes and grinning like the little minx she apparently was.

“Rey,” Clyde said, “Now, I ain’tcha normal Alpha, see? I… I ain’t never been through a rut before, and the VA gives me all the suppressants I need, the good ones. Wouldn’t do ta have an Army veteran runnin’ ‘round ruttin’ into every beta he finds.” 

“So,” Rey said, smacking her lips together in a downright sinful way, “What you’re saying is that you’ve never had a rut before, which means that I would be your first?” Rey took in a deep breath of his delicious scent again. She had never smelled anything so heavenly in her entire life, and her body was screaming at her to lick at the sensitive gland she knew was providing the wonderful scent.

Clyde gulped as he looked at the woman sitting next to him as she leaned closer, sniffing at his neck for a moment before grinning at him again. This Omega -  ** _mine_ ** , the voice reminded him in his head, as if the painfully stiff length in his pants wasn’t reminder enough - was going to be trouble for him, he could already tell.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m sayin’. Ain’t never been through a rut. Not sayin’ you’d be the first, either. I don’t even know ya, Rey.” He looked at her, and she grinned at him.

“That can be solved, Clyde. Spend some time with me. I mean, you’d be my first too, you know. And, whether you like it or not, you know we called to one another. I don’t just grab random men’s thighs in a diner. I’m not that kind of woman. I may be an Omega, but I have been very careful. I… I know what happens to ones that aren’t.” Rey’s face paled, and Clyde couldn’t help himself.

**Your Omega is upset, Alpha… comfort her.**

“It’s okay, Rey. I know ya ain’t like that. Don’t be upset. I ain’t gonna let nobody hurt ya.”

Rey smiled up at him, her slender fingers gripping at his thigh once more, and Clyde involuntarily puffed out his chest in pride, his instincts calling the shots.

**Good Alpha. Your Omega is happy.**

“I ain’t got time, though, that’s the problem. I got this bar, ya see, in Boone County, West Virginia, and I gotta get ta Atlanta ta grab some equipment.”

Rey pouted, and Clyde moved to soothe her. 

_ Damn my designation,  _ he thought to himself,  _ making me wanna get lost in this woman for days. _

“How about this, then,  _ Alpha _ ,” Rey said after a moment’s thought. “I’ll ride along to Atlanta with you. We can talk and get to know each other. Then, on the way back through, you can drop me off and go back to West Virginia and your bar. Sound okay?”

“I think I can handle that,” Clyde answered with a smile. The smile he got in return from the Omega - **My Omega** \- he reminded himself, had him puffing with pride again.

After they had eaten, a meal that had him grinning at the amount of food Rey could put away, he followed Rey to her apartment in his car so that she could leave her truck there and make sure her apartment was secured. She lived above a garage - which she proudly told them was  _ hers _ , which made him proud, as well.

**My Omega is good.**

As Rey slid into the passenger seat after tossing a duffel bag in the back, she smiled and gave him a saucy wink.

“Let’s go, big guy!”


	2. Down These Old Dirt Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde didn’t say anything for a long time, doing what he did best - thinking. He was nothing if not introspective, and while Rey chattered away beside him, fiddling with the radio and singing along to the songs, Clyde realized she was right.
> 
> This - whatever this was - felt right. As much as his roots were sunk deep into the soil of Boone County, Clyde knew he had always been missing something, though he hadn’t known what it was, exactly. Now he knew - it was his Omega. All this time, she had been out there, waiting for him, and Clyde could feel the bond between he and Rey.
> 
> He would take care of her. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Azuwite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) for being an awesome beta and friend, and to [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazwren) for the moodboard.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! <3

[ ](https://imgur.com/ajnbaW2)

The pretty little Omega sitting next to him refused to shut up, chattering on and on as he drove his car along the backroads of Georgia towards the highway that would lead them to Atlanta. Clyde found he didn’t mind the sound of her voice, in fact, she was so cheerful and upbeat he found himself grinning at her like a fool most of the time.

“So, Alpha, since we’re mates and all, I figure we should get to know each other more. What’s your favorite color?” Rey looked at him and smiled, her tiny hand warm on his thigh as he drove. Clyde looked over at her and smiled before giving his answer.

“Black.”

Rey giggled and remarked, “That’s not a color, Clyde. That’s all the colors being absorbed. Try again.”

“Hmmm… OD, then.”

“OD?” Rey asked, wrinkling her forehead in thought. “What’s OD?”

Clyde smirked before replying. “Olive Drab, ma’am. I’m a military man. Got used to it ‘n all.”

Rey let out a snort before shaking her head. “No. Not a valid answer. Choose another, even though I bet you look positively delicious in camo - what branch were you in?” Her hand on his thigh started to rub tiny circles, and Clyde could feel himself start to thicken, his jeans growing tighter with each passing second.

“I was Special Forces, ma’am. Army Ranger. Two tours in Iraq ‘fore a roadside bomb took my arm. I was almost to the transpo waitin’ ta take us outta there too.” Clyde shrugged before looking over at her, one side of his full lips lifting in a half smirk. “It is what it is. How ‘bout blue, then? I like that color well enough.”

Rey nodded before murmuring, “I think you are wonderful, Alpha. Strong, good-looking. I have a good mate.” Rey smiled, her small hand still warm and stroking his thigh.

Clyde licked his lips as he paid attention to the road before him. Finally, he spoke. “Rey darlin’, I gotta ask ya. How are ya so certain I’m set ta be yer mate ‘n all?”

Rey just grinned at him. “You make my mouth water. You make me feel safe, and I just  _ know _ you’ll take good care of me, always. It’s a feeling, really, Clyde. Like… my heart and soul finally feel  _ settled _ . Your scent is the most delicious thing, and you just… you feel like  _ home _ .” Rey shrugged, “I can’t explain it any other way. I just know. And I think if you take a few moments to think about it, you’ll feel it too. I mean… you’ve known me a couple hours, and we’re on a road trip together, and, well, I am touching you in a way that I’m pretty sure not a lot of people have in your life.”

Clyde didn’t say anything for a long time, doing what he did best - thinking. He was nothing if not introspective, and while Rey chattered away beside him, fiddling with the radio and singing along to the songs, Clyde realized she was right.

_ This _ \- whatever  _ this _ was - felt right. As much as his roots were sunk deep into the soil of Boone County, Clyde knew he had always been missing something, though he hadn’t known what it was, exactly. Now he knew - it was his Omega. All this time, she had been out there, waiting for him, and Clyde could feel the bond between he and Rey.

He would take care of her. Always.

Finally, at a red light as they got closer to Atlanta, Clyde looked over at Rey and gave her another half smile. “I done some thinkin’ while I was drivin’, listenin’ to ya sing…”

Rey smiled at him, leaning closer and looking at him with wide eyes. Her scent washed over him again as she said, “And, Alpha?”

“I think yer right. See, I’ve always been real awkward like. All gangly and full o’ ears ‘n all. Everyone wanted my brother Jimmy, even though I’m the only Alpha in my family. I liked readin’ ‘n history ‘n stuff. I was a dork. Still am. Jimmy, ya see, he was this big ole football star, so he got all tha girls, ‘n my sister Mellie… well she’s just this whirlwind a energy. People like her. So, I figured I would always be alone, ‘n I resigned myself to it. Then I found you. It does feel right. Like home. And ya… ya smell delicious ta me too. Like peaches ‘n bourbon.”

Rey leaned in more, and she reached up to push the hair hiding his ear aside so she could tease the lobe with her lips before whispering, “I can’t wait for you to taste me, Alpha.”

Clyde’s mouth ran dry, his thickness becoming even more uncomfortable in his jeans. “I… aww, hell, darlin’... I, I wanna take things slow if we can. Not sayin’ I don’t wanna get a taste a ya myself, but that ain’t the way I operate, see? My Momma raised me ta respect women, and when I find the right one I oughta treat ‘em right and take my time makin’ sure it has a solid foundation, that it lasts.” Clyde shuddered a little as Rey sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, scraping her teeth over it as the hand on his thigh moved over the thickness making its presence known. “Darlin’, ya… ya shouldn’t be… shouldn’t be doin’ that when I’m drivin’.”

Rey blew a warm breath across the shell of his ear before whispering, “Alpha…  _ mate _ … I don’t want to wait. I’m yours, you’re mine. Why fight it?” Her hand slid down his length, and she let out a low, breathy moan in his ear, her teeth skimming across the delicate lobe again.

“I…” Clyde let out a low shudder, his face coloring as he cleared his throat, trying to maintain focus on driving, even though everything in him wanted to pull the car over so that he could ravish his sassy,  _ handsy _ Omega. “Christ, Rey, I’m tryin’ ta drive here, darlin’.”

“I know, Alpha. And I’m trying to seduce you.” Rey’s tongue sucked at his earlobe, her hand stroking him through his jeans still. Her Alpha was strong and virile, and her hormones were in overdrive. Rey would never have been so bold with anyone else - but she knew this was her  _ Alpha _ , her  _ mate _ , and every instinct within her told her she needed to be with him as quickly as possible.

**Alpha. Need to be his mate. Need him.**

Clyde let out a low groan as her hand kept up its ministrations, growing even harder under her touch. If she kept it up, he was not going to make it to the shop where he had to pick up his part for the bar. It wasn’t like he had a choice, though, because now they were in the snarl of city traffic in Atlanta. “Darlin’,” he managed to say, “Ya… ya gotta stop or else I’m gonna lose it right here in traffic.”

Rey let out a giggle, rolling her eyes as she stopped her hand movements over his length. He had a point, after all, he had a part to pick up, and then maybe she could convince him to get a hotel room for them for the night.

Biting her bottom lip, Rey looked at Clyde. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I just can’t help myself. Are you angry?” Rey didn’t want her Alpha upset with her - she wanted to please him. It was in her very DNA to please her Alpha, after all.

**Your Omega is upset… comfort her.**

Clyde looked over at Rey, debating about whether he would be able to take his hand off the wheel long enough to touch her so that she would be comforted. Traffic started moving once more, though, so Clyde quickly shook his head. “Nah, I ain’t upset with ya, darlin’. I just didn’t wanna scare all these good people here with some lewd noises I know ya would pull outta me. Besides, if we’re mates like we both think we are, we got time for all that - right?”

Rey perked up a bit, her hindbrain horny and pleased that her Alpha was still happy with her. “We are mates, and you’re right. We have time.”

Clyde nodded, remaining silent as he navigated them through the traffic until they reached their destination. Looking over at Rey, he asked gently, “If ya want ta stay in the car, ya can. Shouldn’t take me long in here.”

Rey nodded, watching as Clyde opened the door and unfolded himself until he stood beside the car. Her hindbrain couldn’t help but start up its internal monologue in her head.

**Your Alpha is so tall. So strong. He’ll be a good mate. He’ll put strong pups inside you.**

Rey bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk away, the tight cut of the jeans he was wearing making her mouth water. After a moment’s thought, Rey got out of the car and strode towards the building, sliding into an alley between the building Clyde was in and the one beside it. Tapping one foot impatiently, Rey waited until she heard the door open, Clyde’s scent drifting to her on the breeze, confirming it was him.

Clyde came to a stop after picking up the part he had ordered. He panicked when he realized that Rey was not inside the car where he left her, his heart thumping inside his chest at a frantic pace.

**Protect my Omega...where is she?**

It was then that he smelled her scent on the breeze, and heard the whisper of her voice.

“Alpha… come here…”

He sniffed once more as he moved towards her scent, noting that her scent had changed. It was headier now, filled with more pheromones. As he moved closer, her arm shot out of the alleyway between two buildings, pulling him into it. She flew into his arms, her arms looping around his neck as she pressed her body close to his, her lips meeting his in a heady, lust-filled kiss.

“Alpha,” she whined between kisses, her fingers burying in his hair as she hopped up, curling her legs around his waist and grinding seductively against him. “Need you…” Rey could feel herself growing wetter with each passing second, and if she kept this up, she knew Clyde would have a wet spot on his jeans by the time she came.

Clyde kissed her back with equal fervor, the feeling of her grinding along his length pulling low growls and moans from his lips. If she kept this up, he was going to take her right here in this alley, and if they got caught...

That thought alone was enough for Clyde to pull back, settling Rey down on the ground after a moment of effort.

“We can’t be doin’ this, darlin’. Look, we get goin’ now, we’ll be back at yer place in a couple hours, see? Then I can lay ya down and do this properly, the way it should be done. Any man who just ruts inta a woman ain’t much of a man, in my opinion. Alpha or not.”

“Alpha… still wants me?” Rey pouted at him, her kiss swollen bottom lip quivering and tears pooling in her eyes.

**Your Omega is sad again, Alpha. Make her happy. Comfort her.**

“Shit, Rey…” Clyde cupped her cheek with his hand before leaning in and kissing her hungrily again. “I want ya more than I have ever wanted anythin’ before, my Omega. But I wanna do this right, not rut inta ya in some dirty alley. That ain’t the way I operate. Now, c’mon. The sooner we get in the car, the sooner we can get onta other things that are much more enjoyable. Alright?” Clyde nuzzled the gland behind her ear, licking it gently as he used the scent gland on his wrist to scent her, hoping to calm her once more.

Rey shuddered at the feel of his tongue against her mating gland, the scent of her Alpha on her skin from his wrist gland calming her.

**Alpha will keep me safe. He’ll take care of me.**

“Yes, Alpha. Let’s go!” Rey smiled at Clyde, and he felt himself calm. His Omega was calm again. Now, she just had to behave until they got back to her place.

….

As Clyde navigated his car down the road back to Rey’s town, he kept glancing over at his Omega, who had her head resting against his arm as he drove. Her small, warm hand rested under his shirt, against the skin of his chest. She was practically purring, nuzzling her face in his upper arm every so often. “Alpha… so strong. Mine…”

Clyde smiled down at Rey as he drove, her scent washing over him, becoming stronger by the moment. He didn’t realize what was happening until Rey let out a little moan, her eyes closed tightly. “Alpha… it hurts. I’m hot… don’t feel well…”

Clyde frowned, “Darlin’... are ya… are ya goin’ inta heat?”

Rey let out a whimper from beside him. She felt like she was burning from the inside out, and she was surprised by how fast her heat had come on. Her suppressants should have kept her heat at bay - she could only guess that finding her mate had triggered it. She let out another whimper, tears falling onto her cheeks. “Hurts… I’m burning up…”

“I got ya, darlin’. As soon as we get ta yer house, I’ll get ya inside ‘n ya can tell me whatcha need. Whatever ya need, I’ll get for ya, okay? I… I never done this before, darlin’, so ya gotta give me some guidance here.” Clyde was terrified. His Omega, his mate, was in obvious discomfort, and he didn’t know what he should be doing. Should he pull over? Keep driving? He tried to recall everything he had been taught about Omegas in the required classes Alphas took when they presented, at first drawing a complete blank before things started coming to him.

“Nest. Ya gotta nest, darlin’? In yer place?” Clyde looked down at Rey as he headed onto the back roads, hoping he would make good time to her home so that he could make her comfortable. He could feel something inside him coming to the surface, as well, something primal and raw. It made him itch and ache deep inside. Rey whimpered again beside him, and Clyde came to a couple decisions in his head.

He wasn’t ever letting her go through this alone as long as he had breath in his body, and he was not going back to Boone County just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Clyde Logan's sweet Georgia Peach of an Omega goes into heat?
> 
> Heat sex, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, y'all! I hope everyone is staying safe in these crazy times, and is somehow finding joy this Holiday season.
> 
> Bonnie, I hope you enjoy this, friend!
> 
> Thanks to Nancy for the beta, and to my Lefty - semperfidani - for the moodboard.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FZUIvG4)

Clyde never knew you could exist in both heaven and hell at the same time. His Omega was writhing in the seat beside him, moaning as slick dripped onto the passenger seat of his car, filling the air with the most delicious aroma he had ever smelled in his life.

He was harder than he had ever been in his life, his mouth dry with anticipation as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor in his haste to get them back to Rey’s apartment so that he could take care of his Omega.

“Alpha…” she purred as he brought the car to a stop at a stop sign on a country road.

Looking over, his eyes widened at the sight of Rey, wearing only her bra and panties, her hand stroking her wet core as she batted her eyelashes at him. “Need you, Alpha,” she moaned as two of her fingers slid under the already soaked fabric, pushing into her heat as she let out a whimper. “Not enough, Alpha. Want you.”

Clyde’s brain screamed for him to find the first tractor path or corn field he could find to pull off into, his cock throbbing with need now. “Soon, darlin’, ya hear me? Let’s get ya back to yer place so I can do this proper like.”

….

Clyde made the two-and-a-half hour drive back to Rey’s apartment in one hour, seventeen minutes and thirty-six seconds. All he could think about was parking his car and scooping up his Omega, who threw her arms around his neck, her tongue lapping at the gland behind his ear as he kicked the passenger door closed and looked down at her.

“Ya gotta tell me which place is yers, darlin’. The faster ya tell me, baby girl, the faster I can take care of ya.”

Throwing out a slender arm without looking, her breath hot on his gland as she continued to lap at it, Clyde ran up the set of stairs he saw towards the side of an auto repair shop, Rey humming happily in his ear and his gland throbbing furiously - along with his cock.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at Rey once more. “Darlin’, where’s yer keys? I ain’t keen on bustin’ this door down, but I will.”

She let out a shudder as she mewled out needily - “Look in the blue planter. You’ll have to dig in the dirt a little for the spare key, unless you want to go back to your car and get my purse.”

While Clyde’s logical part of his brain told him that leaving his Omega’s purse in his unlocked car wasn’t a good thing to do, having a shuddering, delicious-smelling Omega at the start of her heat in his arms, tonguing at his gland, meant that his horny hindbrain was in charge, telling him in no uncertain terms that there was no way he was going all the way back down to the car, because his Omega needed his knot soon.

Somehow managing to keep her in his arms, Clyde dug into the planter with his good hand, relief flooding through him when he felt the cool metal of her spare key against his fingers. After a few seconds of fumbling with the lock, Clyde twisted the doorknob and stepped into her apartment.

Rey squirmed in his arms, her slick leaving his shirt wet as he glanced around before asking her in a low rumble, “Where’s yer nest, darlin’? Let’s getcha in there so yer more comfortable.”

Rey’s breath was warm in his ear as she whispered, “In the bedroom closet, Alpha,” before pointing to a small hallway with doors on both sides of it. As he started in that direction, it was easy enough to see which room Rey was speaking of, since one was a bathroom. As he stepped into the small bedroom, his Omega kissing and licking at his neck now, her fingers working her soaked core inside her panties, Clyde’s brain was barely functioning as he came to a stop outside the closet door, peering inside speculatively.

Just how in tarnation was he supposed to fit in that tiny space?

Rey let out a giggle before moving in closer to suckle and bite down gently on the gland behind his ear once more. “Big, strong Alpha, small space. Good thing you’ve got me to occupy you and make you forget about logistics. Now, Alpha, I need your knot inside me.” Rey pulled away from his gland to look into his eyes, and Clyde’s mouth went dry at the intensity in her eyes.

“As you wish,” he practically growled as he leaned down to place her gently in the pile of soft blankets she had on the floor of the closet. She immediately rolled around in them before stripping off her clothes, leaving her completely naked and looking up at Clyde with need.

“Alpha,” she practically mewled, opening her legs wide so that he had a good view of her perfect dripping core. “Need you, Alpha.”

Clyde had no idea just how he fit inside the tiny nest his Omega had created, but he found himself covering her with his body a moment later, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as his half-feral mate ripped his shirt off in her haste to get her hands on his skin.

His pants were the next things to meet a cruel fate at the hands of his little Omega. Luckily, only the pocket was damaged as she hastily stripped them off, stopping to run a hot hand over his length, which was throbbing behind the thin fabric of his boxers.

“You’re so big, Alpha…” Rey trilled out before helping his boxers to meet a cruel end as she ripped those off as well in her haste to feel his length against the skin of her hand. Her hand gripped his length, starting a slow stroking which had Clyde moaning, his eyes rolling back in pleasure at the sensation.

One small hand came up to grab his shoulder, pulling his head down to kiss him once again. One heady kiss turned into many more, their hands moving over each other's bodies in a wanton, carnal way that Clyde had never experienced before. His other lovers had been one night indulgences, leaving in the morning before he had woken up. He hadn’t minded then, as he was in the Army and didn’t want a relationship.

But now he was a different man. War had changed him, made him appreciate life much more. He didn’t want one-night stands any more. He wanted a relationship - a mate.

And right now, he wanted Rey. His hands and his lips were full of her, and her scent wrapped around him, calling to him in a primal way that nothing ever had before. She had bewitched him entirely in just a few short hours, and Clyde found that he couldn’t deny in his heart and soul that she was his mate.

His very  _ needy _ mate, Clyde thought as Rey writhed underneath him as his fingers worked her core, his thumb working her clit as she moaned his name, her pheromones becoming stronger as she reached her peak.

Clyde watched as his Omega - his  _ mate _ , he reminded himself - keened out his name beneath him as she came, panting as he worked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. He knew that she wouldn’t recognize anything but his touch or scent for days to come, until her heat came to an end and she could think rationally again.

Until then, it was his job as her Alpha to make sure she was completely comfortable and her appetite sated. When her body was done quaking, Clyde slid down her body - his feet hitting the wall as he went to work on her core once more, nibbling and biting at the flesh of her thighs before moving inward.

“Yes, Alpha, yes. Need you.”

As Clyde slowly swirled his tongue over her swollen bud for the first time, his needy little Omega reached down, running her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips slightly upwards. It created a delicious friction for her, and as Clyde settled in to diligently lap at her sweet core, his face was wet with her slick as he listened to her moan, her perfect body writhing as he brought her to yet another apex. When she was done cresting the waves of passion again, Clyde was surprised when she pulled him up her body to kiss him, her hot tongue tangling with his as she wiggled until she had her core against the head of his cock.

“Alpha,” she moaned breathily as she pulled away from his mouth slightly. Angling her hips upwards so that her core coated his head with her slick, she purred, “Need your knot. Please…”

Clyde slid home a moment later, Rey’s slick walls welcoming him and gripping him in the most delicious way.

It was like coming home, but in a deeper, almost cosmic sense. Clyde didn’t have time to truly ponder the feeling as he bottomed out inside her, his Omega keening with approval under him. Rey didn’t give him much time to enjoy the sensation and the feeling of closeness before she pulled his head down to hers for a bruising kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair as she bucked her hips upwards to urge him to move.

He set a slower pace at first, but Rey was relentless, panting and keening for  _ more more more, faster faster faster, please Alpha _ , and so Clyde set a relentless pace, skin slapping against skin as he worked to bring his Omega to another orgasm. Her heat clenched around him, and Clyde could feel his knot growing inside her as he reached his own crest, emptying inside her again and again. 

He rolled to one side, pulling her along with him, and she let out a contented purr as she nuzzled at his gland once more. 

“Thank you, Alpha…” she whispered before falling asleep, completely sated. Clyde drifted off next to her, his last thought before sleep consumed him being that he had never felt quite so happy in his life.

….

Three days passed in a heady haze of sex and sleep, Clyde making sure to keep his Omega well fed and hydrated. When they were awake, he was buried inside her more often than not, and as her heat wore off, they shared deep, meaningful conversations and learned all about the other.

On the fourth day, when Rey’s heat had completely worn off and she lay next to him, her ear pressed to his chest as her fingers played with his hair idly, Clyde knew he had to go home. He traced patterns on her skin, trying to decide how he should break the news to her, when she spoke.

“You’re leaving today, aren’t you?”

Clyde nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I need ta be gettin’ back home, darlin’. My bar ain’t gonna run itself.”

Rey simply nodded her head before sitting up slightly and pressing a kiss to his bare chest. “I know. I’m coming with you, Clyde. It won’t take me long to pack.”

Clyde just looked at her, the fear he had been feeling inside abating as he realized he wasn’t going to have to say goodbye to her like he had feared. “Are ya sure, darlin’? Ya got a life here n all, n yer not that far away that I can’t come visit ya if ya want. I… I don’t want ya givin’ up nothin’ fer me just cuz I helped ya through yer heat n all.” Clyde winced as he saw the look in her eyes turn from loving to angry and hurt with his words.

Rey sat up, trying to keep tears from her eyes as she looked at Clyde. Did he truly think she had just wanted him for her heat, and that she wanted to send him off without ever seeing him again? He was her mate, and her Alpha, and even though he hadn’t bitten her yet, Rey knew that they were meant to be mated.

“Did you think I was going to let you just walk out of my life, Clyde? You are my Alpha, and I know someday you’ll make me your mate. Why in the hell would I want to stay here, when I could be with you making a life together?” She was silent for a moment, just watching Clyde before she asked softly, “You want to be with me, don’t you?”

Clyde’s eyes were wide with fear, and his brain was telling him he was a terrible Alpha, and that he needed to soothe his Omega immediately - and that’s just what he did. “I do wanna be with ya, darlin’. I would never force ya to leave yer home fer me, though, that’s all.” He pulled her back to him, kissing her sweetly as his hand cupped her face tenderly.

After she had pulled away, Rey graced him with one of her brilliant smiles. “My home is with you, my Alpha. My mate.”

“Well, then,” Clyde answered her smile with one of his own, “Let’s get ya packed up n get on the road then.”

As they loaded all her belongings into his car two hours later after promising Maz they would come back for her truck the next week, Rey let out a whoop of excitement as they left her small town behind, excited to be starting a new life with Clyde in West Virginia.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
